jackalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Huya Requiem
Tiger Fang Huya "Requiem" '''is a Bounty Hunter. His actual name is Huya Godfrey. Personality Huya's personality has characteristics similar to that of Nichol, but not all. He enjoys the thrill of battle and enjoys engaging himself with strong opponents, while harboring hatred of being defeated. He is repulsed by the idea of being in someone's pocket (being indebted to them) and will go to lengths to avoid doing anything that will put him in someones debt. He is very integral when it comes to protecting his family, while also displaying faith in a divinity and a preference towards Christianity, due to the cross on his sword and place of residence a church. He is unafraid to continue fighting and will engage his opponent with caution unless provoked which will lead to an emotional overload, albeit increasing his strength, but making him sloppy and predictable. He hates all and any gang because of the tragedy that happened with his mother - dying by the sword of Claude. His is driven my a large amount of hate, rage, and revenge and will go to great lengths to satiate his hatred. He also a predisposition towards being used like an object or manipulated by people. Appearance Huya is tall and lean with brown hair down to his chin and brown eyes. He is seen wearing a long, sleeveless, white coat that goes down to mid calf, the coat also has a hood and on the back there is a picture of a black cross. He doesn't usually have a shirt on underneath his coat, though he does wear a necklace in the shape of a cross, this is seen to be a hidden key that unlocks the coffin that holds his sword. He also wears a pair of black pants that look like they are made up of straps and buckles, and he has a pair of gloves made of the same material as his pants. When he isn't fighting, he is seen with a coffin on his shoulder that carries his sword, Requiem. At one point he is seen wearing a headband that belonged to Simona Bazal, which he took from her right after her death, having been killed by Cyclone Claude. He is wearing it while Claude and he fight. Synopsis Huya lived with Simona Bazal, Simona Bazal, who is the bounty hunters' intermediary and their dog, until both of their deaths at the hands of Cyclone Claude. thumb|220x220px|Huya Requiem vs Rick He came to live with Granny six years before the start of the series. His goal was to take revenge for the death of his mother, who was a collateral victim in one of Soze's internal wars. However, Soze had been recently taken over by Gabriella, so with nothing left to live for and nowhere to go, Granny took him in and taught him to be a bounty hunter. His father was a Jackal, Rick Godfrey otherwise known as Iron Arms Rick. He was killed by Nichol after he tried to assassinate "Shinigami" Roxy, Nichol's mother Weapons and Abilities Huya has an enormous sword named Requiem. Requiem is a large sword with a rectangular, double edged blade adorned with a cross facing downward and a hilt that looks similar to that of a regular katana. When not in use Huya keeps his sword in a large coffin with similar markings as Requiem. Abilities '''Strength: Huya is easily able to both swing his large sword and block Nichol's own attacks with the alligator. Huya is also capable of slicing people in half with his sword and even killing Kouro Zen (Monster Kou) a man renown for having the toughest body around, so tough that he was able to stop a large knife from stabbing him in the side using only the strength of his muscles. Speed: Huya is able to hold is own against Nichol's fast and powerful attacks, and to amaze Giant Gaccho (Albert Gacho), a member of Mermaid, with his speed. The Breathless Rush: Huya is able to take in a large amount of air and then hold it while he attacks with great speed in a bizarre rush of attacks and combinations. Requiem's Melody: while using his Breathless Rush his sword makes sounds like music notes as it swings through the air and as it hits the opponent. First is the 'Introitus' where Huya eludes his enemy with the 'melody' and the moment they try to "end the performance" he lands a swift counter, with the 'kyrie'. This he got from his father, but he was told that he would have to make the "third verse", the 'sequentia' by himself, which he calls 'Graduale'. It is not a combination, but a single counter attack. Huya waits until his opponent strikes and then attacks in the opening that they make by leaping up and cleaving downward on his opponent. He has only used 'Graduale' twice, once against "God of War" Rubiero and the second was when he faught 'Cyclone' Claude. He named it the second time when he was against Claude. Category:Male Category:Jackals